


Captured by her Moonlit Gaze

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, What am I doing, human on bottom, idk man, it's 5:01 am and I was bored, some weird yuri shit, what is even going on, wolf on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where humans have pretty much all been exterminated by wolf people, rendering them rare. One wolf huntress discovers one of the last surviving humans living in a nearby forest, and then decides to hunt the rare prey, not able to catch the swiftly-moving human for several years. Finally catching her beloved prize, the proud huntress decides to teach her prey who she belongs to now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured by her Moonlit Gaze

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re my precious prize,” she told the human helplessly splayed underneath her, brushing her fingers through the other’s chocolate earthen hair. “You’re mine. Finally”

At that, the human jerked her gaze slightly to her captor’s eyes, yellow like the grimly-lit moon that made itself known, peaking out from the foliage of her now-gone home. She unhappily furrowed her brow in fear, in her uncomfortableness, at another speaking to her in such a possessive way.

The yellow-eyed one, lifts a strand of the human’s hair and runs her hand along its length, bringing it to her lips and kissing its ends. “How many years has it been? Since I first started chasing you?” she asks absentmindedly, gazing into her prize’s soft sandy eyes. “You, who always danced in the treetops, limb from limb, always so nimbly evading my grasp. Tempting me, hiding from me, always out of reach.”

“I-I never wanted you to hunt me,” she peeps up, timidly, afraid of the one who finally caught her, after the so many years she spent hiding, cringing at the sound of her voice, calling up to her in her hiding place to ‘come down and play~~’. Her captor smiles at that, and begins twirling the human’s hair.

“How could I not? The prestigious hunter that I am, after discovering one of the last humans in existence…..oh, it was too tempting…just, too tempting, really. Imagine the look on my colleagues faces when they see what I brought home, oh, they’ll be so envious. When I started hunting you, I didn’t expect it to be a challenge but oh~how I _love_ challenges. You were such a pleasant surprise.” She sighed a long breath of satisfaction, remembering. “But of course, all chases must come to an end, and this one had but only one outcome: You falling into my ever-waiting, ever-wanting arms.” Leaning over her captive, the hunter’s long snow-white hair drifts carelessly onto the girl’s skin, gracefully grazing across her body.

The timid girl once again meets the lingering hunter’s hungry gaze. She notes the hunter’s beautiful eyes once again, her flawless outlines, her pure-white ears from that of wolves, her matching graceful flowing sturdy hair. She shyly shifts her eyes, intimidated by the more-powerful being’s beauty and confidence.

“Hey.”

“eh?”

“Look at me.” The hunter gently, ever so gently, weary of her strength and of her prize’s frailty as a human, grasps the girl’s chin and lifts her gaze, leaving her captive but no choice to meet her gaze.

“What is your name?” She asks, blinking, slowly, predatorily.

“No,” the girl immediately responds. It was all she had left to her own.

“Tell me,” she commands, not asking the time, slightly jerking her chin towards her once more.

“I will not.” Again, with defiance, the girl stands strong. Her captor returns a stare for a moment, then dropping her chin.

“It will not be long until I make you tell me,” she decides with confidence and a sly smile, noting the human’s sudden blink of her eyes, a sure sign of fear.

Without another word, the hunter leans down slowly, grasping the unsuspecting girl’s hands and holding them, with just the right amount of force, not too much, not too little, to the bed. Now only centimeters away from her human’s face, she smiles faintly.

 “Finally. You are mine.” A quick whisper before she greedily takes her prize’s soft lips between her own, slowly pulling them apart and then repeating, repeating, relishing in the sweet releases of breath the girl elicits again and again. The hunter briefly notes her captive shifting her body underneath her, lazily trying to escape from the wolf’s persistent lips. Lips pulled apart for a second only to whisper honey-silken words into her captive’s ears, returning with more force upon re-contact. It is not long before the hunter decides to close in, slipping her tongue in, exploring the soft and hot mouth that now only belonged to her, and her alone, causing her prize’s gasps to increase, become more frantic, more needed. Finally, _finally_ , the hunter parts her lips, drawing back to take in the girl’s flustered appearance. Her cheeks were now a pretty bright pink, and her breathing has increased in its rapidity. Her sandy eyes narrowed in apparent confusion, in violation, in fear. In response, the wolf laughs, satisfied, smirking a knowing grin.

“My, we might have to take this a bit slower than I would have thought...I knew you’d be a virgin, and a weak human, too, but _that_ winded you? Oh my, oh my….” Shaking her head, she smiles again predatorily at the human beneath her. Her thumbs rub circles around the wrists of her prey’s restrained hands, slightly soothing the frightened girl.

“Why….?” It is all she asks. Not ‘stop’ or ‘please,’ only why…. _why_ was she being subjected to this?

“You need to learn that you’re mine, sweet,” the sly wolf silkily replies, smiling her soft smile again. “You need to know _exactly_ who you belong to now.”

“I…I don’t belong to anyone...” A quick retort, but faintly uncertain.

“Let’s see how long you’ll keep saying that.” A smirk, a crooked grin answers, before leaning down to take her prey by the lips again.

Before the morning sun rose, the wolf learned her beloved prize’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my Kuroshin stuff don't ask me what I'm doing it's 5:00am and I wanted yuri why am I even sharing this


End file.
